The rage of the Lamia
by xIvyRosex
Summary: Will felt the hot breath on the back of his neck, the anticipation of death upon him. Then it was gone,  will slowly turned and looked Horace in those blood red evil eyes as he convulsed and fell to the floor. Author's note: This is my first fanfic
1. Prologue

**The rage of the Lamia**

**Prologue**

Will felt the hot breath on the back of his neck, the anticipation of death upon him. Then it was gone,

will slowly turned and looked Horace in those blood red evil eyes as he convulsed and fell to the floor.

In Horace's chest was an arrow, a ranger's arrow which could only mean one thing. Halt! Will felt a rush

of relief and started his slow shallow breaths again. He looked up and met the eyes of his mentor, his

father. Will broke down and sank to the forest floor sobbing into his hands, streams of hot, moist tears

streaking down his face as Halt came to kneel next to him. Will had been so frightened and scared of dying

and it was his friend that had tried to kill him. Well he wasn't really human anymore, was turned into one

of the bloodsucking Lamia's. Halt helped will up to his feet and whispered.

"It's alright will, he's gone."

"I'm going to kill those bastards that made him like that, even if it kills me."

"Revenge isn't something that you should act on when you're hurt." Will looked down at himself and saw

slashes all over his arms where Horace had tortured him when he ran past at a blinding speed. He had

bruises all over his cheeks and a trickle of blood was flowing down his face from his eyebrow. He looked awful.

Will looked down at Horace's body, the back of the arrow prodding out the back of his shirt, the pool of blood

that lay near his face from a rock that he had cut it on when he fell down, down into the depths of darkness

where the shadows beckoned and guided him in. And then he fainted.

Halt shook will's body but he didn't respond. Halt slung will over his shoulder and started walking up to his

ranger horse, Abelard. He mounted and put Will in front of him. They rode off into the descending sunlight,

away from the sun and into the night. They reached the cabin and Halt flung open the door and lay Will on

the bed, getting a washcloth and some water. Halt cleaned all of Will's cuts and thought. _'That boy is always_

_ getting into trouble; he's like a danger magnet. Oh well, he'll want revenge soon and I have no doubt that he would _

_kill them all but the only thing I'm worried about id him losing himself on the way, giving into the shadows of the _

_night.' _Will then opened his eyes, a blood red as he stared into the eyes of Halt, his enemy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sir Rodney walked with quick and swift movements alongside his new young apprentice Jacinta

under the cold and silvery beam of moonlight shining down on them. The gravel crunching beneath their

thick boots as they followed the windy and twisted paths that lead to Halt the Ranger's hut. He had business

with them as he wanted them to meet his new apprentice that was now the first ever female to ever become

a knight in training and he also wanted to discuss their next assignment about a few bandits up near

Redmont that were stealing people's prized possessions. This concerned the king and demanded that

something be done about this. Sir Rodney looked over to Jacinta and said "You haven't met Will have you?

You'll like him; he's about your age. Fight's like a true ranger." Jacinta spoke. "I'm sure he does sir." She rolled

her eyes in disgust, apparently all the guys she'd met laughed at her about becoming a knight or were just show

offs. They walked on silently until they came to the end of the path where the pitch black hut lay. But something

wasn't right, Halt always lit the candles outside the hut and the front door was wide open which showed more

darkness. Out the front a bucket of water had been spilt over. Sir Rodney came to a stop. Jacinta started to protest

"Sir wh-?" Sir Rodney shushed her straight away and made a motion to quietly follow him around the back. Tug and

Abelard whining quietly and clearly something had unsettled them. They scuttered around the front and into the

hut. They lit all the candles and surveyed the image in front of them. Chairs and tables where broken and split on the

floor, cutlery had been pulled out of the draws, pans and various objects strewn across the floor but the most

horrifying image of all was Hast, laying on the floor with a pool of blood laying around his motionless body. Sir Rodney

yelled "No Halt, can you hear me?" He went to kneel beside Halt and grasped his clammy hand. "Jacinta fetch the

first aid kit in the kitchen drawer and a bucket of water with a washcloth." She stood there stunned. "Hurry!"

Sir Rodney turned his attention back to Halt. "Halt can you hear me? Please say something!" Halt slightly shifted

groggily and murmured who couldn't hear you with that booming voice?" He chuckled slightly and started having

a coughing fit, gurgling on blood. Sir Rodney rolled Halt over. Jacinta then appeared with what he'd asked for and

started unbuttoning Halt's shirt whilst Sir Rodney dipped the cloth in water. In the middle of Halt's shirt was a

deep knife wound, he gently pressed the cloth on it, trying to get rid of the blood and to disinfect it. "Halt, tell

me who did this to you?" He grabbed a piece of gauze bandage from the kit and pressed it into the wound. Halt

let out a groan of pain and murmured. "Rodney, save Will, please he doesn't know who he is anymore, he's been

infected, a Lamia." Rodney gave a shocked look of surprise and felt horrible, poor Halt, his like son being turned

and attacking him. "It's okay Halt we'll find him." Halt opened his eyes and looked him straight in the eye "No go

now, save him, don't worry about me. My time has come to pass on-." He broke off in a coughing fit. Sir Rodney

barked at Jacinta "Quick run to the castle and go get medical help, before he dies. You're his only hope now. Run!"

Halt tried to protest "No! Leave me save Will. He's my son." Rodney saw the hurt and pain in his expression and

Sir Rodney prayed to himself that Jacinta would reach them in time otherwise he wouldn't know what to do. He

wouldn't leave Halt. He croaked, tears springing to his eyes "No Halt, I'll never leave you, my friend."


End file.
